


[Fanart] The Brights Awards: Writing

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: The Brights, gives recognition to fans who over the past year have contributed to the fandom of "Prodigal Son" by creating videos, artwork or fiction about the series. I believe the recipients have personified what it means to be a fan or Prodigies as we are called by the producers.All awards are given with gratitude and appreciation. The Brights are my way of saying, "thank you."
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Absence by SandfireKat

Absence by SandfireKat worth the read. Characters and situations are taut and realistic.

Angst/hurt/comfort. This is the perfect example of taking *everything* away from the protagonist and seeing them clawing their way back to some semblance of normalcy. 


	2. Agony In The Garden State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has Malcolm in this intense story of people making the wrong choices.

Excerpt: “I’m like John the Baptist, known by many, but truly just here to prepare the way for someone else. Someone greater than me.” He stands near Malcolm’s head.

The entire story had me under it's spell. It has MCD and believe me, that stayed with me for *days.*


	3. CuffMeDaddy in 1080P by toriceratops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The imagery. The talented things CuffMeDaddy can do. Whew. It's hot in here, right?

Excerpt: Gil shrugs to himself, figuring he isn't planning on spending any money, but curious despite the fact. When he pulls up the feed he finds himself watching a young man do yoga in tight black shorts and an oversized faded blue tee, looking away from the camera. It doesn't detract from the appeal, though. It's clear from the cut of his shoulder wide legs and his outstretched arms that he's fit.


	4. Debris by sonshineandshowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The injuries add up.

Excerpt: The remnants don’t erode with time. What’s stuck in the wounds gets permanently fused, carried on with him for the rest of his life. A seam in his ribs reminding him to call for backup. Rough skin on his wrists enforcing cuffs as a necessity to make it through the night. As much as he wants to hold his…Dani, as much as he wants to fly hurtling up the stairs at the sound of danger, he doesn’t.


	5. Embers by AngelaFaye11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is more satisfying than have Malcolm Bright and Dani Powell both be bad asses. For each other, for the team.

Excerpt: As he made the observation, the man in the suit crouched down, clicked the button on the torch, and touched the flame to the floor. While he straightened up, a wall of fire ignited down the center of the floor, in seconds, creeping up each column as it went.


	6. In the Dark by beetlejoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you have your most valued sense, which you've never taken for granted stolen from you. How would you survive?   
> Two strong willed adversaries in a battle of wits one a psychopath, the other a profiler. One hell bent on murder, the other hell bent to see a another day.

Excerpt: He turns his head and squints, trying to see some glimmer in the darkness. This achieves two things. First, he becomes conscious of a splitting ache at the base of his skull, which elicits a corresponding lurch in his stomach when he moves his head. Second, he can feel something in his hair, pressing against the bridge of his nose.


	7. Set Your Heart Ablaze by McRaider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever have two characters that really really Grok? One is a profiler, the other a firefighter destined to meet and become what they've always wanted, to be loved and needed.

Excerpt: It would be another month before Derek himself would finally get to meet the mysterious Malcolm Bright. Most of the others on his team had stories by now, the man who cut a guy’s hand off to save him from a bomb, the idiot who got bitten by a poisonous snake, the man who inhaled drugs and was tripped out of his mind with each story, Derek grew more and more concerned he’d never get the chance to meet this man. Seeing as the young man had some sort of death wish, Derek assumed it was only a matter of time before he either met Malcolm or was brought to a scene where he was dead.


	8. Smoke & Mirrors by batonblue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climb into the head of JT Tarmel as he tries to figure out *why* Malcolm Bright both annoys and attracts him, working his way through the mind-trips of Bright while trying to figure out his own insecurities and strengths.

Excerpt: And he’s not sure when it happened but at some point all the same things JT used to hate about the kid have begun to intrigue him. Maybe it’s just animal magnetism, a force of nature stronger than the prejudices so deeply ingrained in him by years of service. That instinct that draws the natural protector in him to this mess of a kid.


	9. Under by AngelaFaye11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright and Powell go undercover. It's a study in courage and fortitude.

Excerpt: Malcolm anxiously awaited Gil’s next attempt to shut his idea down, counter-arguments teed up, ready to launch. Instead, their boss silently turned and walked out of the conference room. Malcolm looked at J.T., who shrugged, just as confused as he was. They watched as Gil walked to the coffee station, made himself a new cup, returned to the room, and leaned against the wall.


End file.
